codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MerchantofDeath/Open Window Project FF/RP
I've decided to make an Fanfiction/roleplay about my Open Window Project Article, 'cause I love science fiction. Setting and Story: The year is 1945. The Red Army is pushing foward into the Third Reich, and are grabbing anything and everything they can find. Rockets and Weapons are some of the biggest things that are found, but the Soviet Hierarches are searching for something more extraordinary. You are apart of a group of Red Army soldier's sent to an island called "The island of the Damned". You have experienced the horrors of war first hand, but nothing can prepare you for this. Here's how to make a character. *Name: *Weapons: *Rank: *Gear: *Biography: Explain where your character's born, his personality, even his views if you want to. I want to have a little more depth with a character so I can see how he/she acts when she almost gets eaten. Character List MerchantofDeath *Name: Alexander Petrov *Weapons: PPSH-41, SVT-40, TT-30 *Rank: Private First Class *Gear: Standard Red Army Uniform, belt with ammo packs, Fur Hat with Red Star in center *Biography: Born in the Ural Mountains, Alex as been a farmer all of his life. Until the Fascists invaded his country. He has fought in many battles, including in Stalingrad and Kursk. Even though he is a very calm and itteligent person, he is not afraid to get violent. Cpl. Wilding *Name: Oleg Zawadski *Weapons: Mosin-Nagant, TT30 *Rank: Private *Gear: Red Army uniform, ammo packs, bayonet, helmet, rucksack *Biography: Raised in the Siberian wilderness, Oleg didn't even know what a "German" was until Stalin's officers burst down his home door and ordered him into the Red Army. A large man, Oleg fears no thing and no one, letting his huge, ham-like fists and his rifle do the talking. Although he appears like a teddy bear, do not be confused - Oleg is not dumb, he's not your big friend, and generally he just wishes you'd shut up before he has to make you shut up. Delta 4-7 *Name: Vladimir Kazarov *Weapons: Scoped Mosin-Nagant, RGD-33s, TT-30 *Rank: Private First Class *Gear: Hooded Red Army uniform, Red Army belt with ammmo packs, Bandoleer/Rifle sling, Brimmed Red Army infantry cap *Bio: A native of the Urals, Vladimir was recruited alongside thousands of others in 1941, he recieved little formal training, and though he was slated for a spot in front line infantry, he took the role of sniper upon himself before his superiors could do anything about it. He has earned little respect despite his skill, mainly because of the extreme lengths he will go to kill a target, and the fact that he would kill Stalin as willingly as he would kill any Nazi. Sgt. Sprinkles *Name: Lev Surkov *Rank:Seargent *Weapons:PTRS41,PPSH-41,Tokarev-TT33 *Gear:Hooded Red army uniform,Surkov Armories utility Ruksack with Belt with ammo packs strapped to front. Surkov armories C-20 Gas mask(For infiltrations) *Bio: Brother to Dimitri Surkov founder of Surkov armories Lev has much combat experience. Lev is the youngest of 4 siblings and was trained at young age to fight and kill Alex Martin Rider *Name: Dimitri Aksenov *Weapons: PPD-40, Nagant M1895 *Rank: Private *Gear: Red Army uniform, ammo packs, rucksack *Biography: Being only eighteen, Dimitri is the youngest of the group. He was born in Stalingrad and lived most of his life there. In the Battle of Stalingrad, his family was murdered infront of him and he was take prisoner by Nazi soldiers. He was taken to a German prisoner of war camp, where he spent a few weeks before barely escaping. He vowed to take revenge for all the Nazis had done to him. So, he stormed into the recruiting office in Moscow and stated that they could keep their money, he just "wanted Adolf’s head on his desk by Monday." Floody16 *Name: Boris Anatov *Weapons: PPSH 41 w/ ammo drum, 12-gauge double barreled Shotgun , Tokarev TT33, Molotov Cocktails and Anti Tank Grenades *Rank: Corporal *Gear: Anything he can carry, he personally prefers Red Army Uniform with lots of extra mags for his guns *Bio: Born in Moscow, Boris had a happy childhood. As he grew up, his parents realised he was born to fight, as he was strong and always beating his way up. When the Nazi ocupation happened, he didn't thought about it twice. Now, a veteran of the war, 30 years old Boris has fought in any battle he could stand or he could shoot a well aimed bullet. Hand to hand combat is his speciality, specialy with a shovel, but he is a competent shooter and never misses Bumblebeeprime09 *Name: Mikhail Belov *Weapon: PTRS-41-no sight, Tokarev (TT33), RGD-33 Grenades *Rank: Sergeant *Gear: Ammo *Bio: Born in the Northern areas of Russia, Mikhail was born stuff and hardened. He hunted in the wilderness, sometimes killing the animals with his own hunting knife. He has always had an instinct, and he's been using it ever since he joined into the Red Army. CAPace1 *Name: Anastazy Zając *Weapons: PSSh-41, TT-30 *Rank: Senior Sergeant *Gear: Standard Red Army Uniform, Ushanka (Russian Ear Hat), Ammo belt and bandoleer *Bio: A soldier is a fighter, and that is what Sergeant Zając is. Born in the wilds of Siberia, Zając has had a rough life. Drawn to war by the cry of Mother Russia, he has sworn to defend her, and avenge his family. And no Nazi, living, dead, or undead, will stop him. Neither will any monster.... Creatures Der Parasit *Appearance: A football-sized flying insect creature when fully grown, equipped with a sharp stinger. *Behavior: Travels in small swarms of 8-10, is provoked by bright light, loud sound, and sudden movement. *Hazards: Stings to critical areas of the body can be fatal, and stings from some "alphas" can infect the victim with parasitic larvae. Known to damage infrastructure with building if hives. Can also control their hosts. Die schwarze Hand (The Black Hand) *Appearance: A disembodied hand that can interact with machines and sometimes humans. *Behavior: Mainly operates machinery around the island. If provoked (not known what provokes it) will turn against humans. *Hazards: Can use small weapons (handguns, blades, blunt objects) and strangulates/punches victims. Der Reise *Appearance: A large shadowy figure with 2 glowing eyes a dark upper body and mist for a lower body. *Behavior:Timid mostly curious about what the machines are. *Hazards:The mist is highly toxic and very flammable(Destroying the mist will not kill der reise as the mist will just come back. Xel *Appearance:A large Rugged creature with scales as hard as diamonds very sharp claws razor sharp teeth. *Behavior: very violent has claws capable of tearing tanks apart. *Discovery:Found after testing a black hole gun it emerged killing many scientists. Spyder *Appearance:Disfigured nazi with 4 legs and 2 small arms attached to a round large body The juggernaut *Appearance: Large bulk upper body Gas mask with pipes leading to back(Gas mask also attached to head)Very large arms Sharp claws Creature: Das Ungeheuer *Appearance: A nearly dead human body mounted on a mechanical body, has an MG42 mounted on one arm, FG42 on the other. *Behavior: Very very violent. Kills all that come in contact with. *Hazard: Mowes down anything it sees with his red photoreceptors. If close enough, it will start to swing the gun at its enemy. *Discovery: Supersoldier concept *Warning: Highly advise to avoid If people have some idea for Nazi Experimental Weapons or Creatures, too; don't be afraid to message me. -MerchantofDeath 00:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts